Live or Run
by Jet Long
Summary: Shinji Ikari has been gone for a long time. His mother has helped him survive, now he comes back to Fortress City and wants to stop the people hurting his home. Either they stop willingly...or be put on the end of an arrow.


**Live or Run **

XXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Green Arrow, or DC comics.**

XXX

Prologue: Shrouded in Emerald

* * *

Deep breaths focus on your breathing, just like he was taught. The hood he wore was uncomfortable when he put it on long ago, but now it is a comfort it did its job in concealing his identity. As he hid in the shadows of the rafters of the balcony looking at his targets as a plan started to form.

The shipping warehouse was filled with men that seemed to be loading many crates, that he knew were filled with explosives if his intel was right, onto a truck.

There were about four men ages ranging from early twenties to late thirties. One seemed to be a supplier while the other three seemed to be together, if the uniform was any indication. All three wearing random ensemble of clothing but each held the same stylized 'A'.

Anarky.

The name he heard whispered in the streets from early reconnaissance. One of the many players in Fortress City that had a significant amount of power.

Not much was known about him only it was someone that saw themselves as a social crusader. A fancy term for an urban terrorist. Targeting what he believed to be the main problems of the city. Police organizations, banks, shopping centers. Basically anything he believed controlled the will of the people.

If he could…no will take these guys down then he could start making a solid dent in Anarky's plans.

Pulling out a pair of binoculars clipped to his belt he assessed his targets individually. With the zoom function he looked and already picked out a threat. One of Anarky's men had a sidearm, if the bulge and shape under his jacket was any indication.

By looking at the others he noticed that they did not have any visible weapons on them. Meaning Sidearm must be the leader. This theory was strengthen by the fact the two other members had skittish looks on their face and looking to sidearm repeatedly.

Most likely first timers or maybe some kind of initiation ritual. The dealer did not seem to have any weapons either so that meant Sidearm was the biggest threat. He would have to take him out first.

His opportunity came as the dealer went back inside the towards his back he withdrew an arrow from his quiver, his companion to his hunt. Taking out Sidearm while he was with the other's wouldn't work, he would have to separate him with a distraction.

With that in mind he aimed at a barrel to the side of the warehouse, after moving across the rafters to reach outside for a second. With barely any effort he released, with a loud dent his plan claim true as Sidearm went to investigate first after reassuring the others.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Takeshi felt nervous. This was his first assignment and he didn't want to bunch it up. Just when he thought his nerves couldn't go any further up there just had to be a crash from around back to further upset him.

"I'll check it out, you two stay here." His boss said gruffly as he moved towards the outside to reach the sound.

It was cool he kept telling himself the guy had a gun while him and Haru held down the fort.

Until ten minutes passed and he was not keeping cool.

Just as he was about to ask Haru if they should investigate, something dropped into his field of vision between him and Haru.

Before he could process what was happening, Haru dropped to the ground screaming in pain and he saw stars as something hit him in the side of the head.

Falling to the ground he tried to get up as with blurry vision looked up and saw the something…no someone walked up to Haru, who had a damn arrow protruding from his leg, and silenced his screaming with a blow to the head with a…bow.

The figure stood almost six feet shrouded in dark green with a quiver on their back and a bow in their hand. Then he had to turn towards him and somehow Haru became even more terrified, because even though this had a hood shrouding their features Takeshi felt like his was looking at a dangerous predator.

This person seemed to look at Takeshi and judge him as a non-threat , so assured that no matter what Takeshi did to them he would make him regret that he would even consider it an option to anger them.

"N-o no no n-o no." He stuttered as this predator stalked towards them. Then his savior arrived in the form of the dealer coming back from the building, most likely investigating the commotion with his buyers, with a gun in his hand and a finger to his lips as he told Takeshi to be quiet.

His hope died as the predator quickly turned towards the dealer, saw him about to fire on him, reached into his quiver withdrew an arrow loaded his bow and released.

The dealer fell to the ground with a short gasp as an arrow protruded from his chest.

Takeshi didn't even have time to scream in fear, when as quick as lightning he was picked up and was face to face with a snarling man.

"Don't don't don't!" He started to plead.

"Quiet." He whispered in a dark voice that got him to comply, the shadowed features caused by his hood further accentuating his intimidation.

"Tell Anarky his bombings are not permitted in this city, or else he will have to deal with me." He finished as he set Takeshi on his feet. Takeshi just gawked at him as his brain would not cooperate with his legs.

"RUN!" The hooded man yelled in rage that woke Takeshi's brain up as he ran as fast as he could away from the warehouse, the fallen men, the hooded man, hell this life.

Doing some civil disobedience with Anarky was not worth facing that.

* * *

The bunker was useful to have, for his activities. His family has many for emergencies like a good safe house or base for a vigilante.

Walking inside the building he was greeted by the light that shined his work bench and illuminated his computer.

Removing the hood and the voice changer clipped inside the light shined on the face of Shinji Ikari. Walking to a nearby sink Shinji got to the process of wiping dark green grease paint off his face. It irritated his face slightly at first but he got used to it since he still couldn't find a material to wear as a mask that wouldn't shift when he had to move fast or affect his shots.

Looking in the sink mirror he accessed the face that stared back. A young one, only nineteen years, but with blue eyes that seemed older that has done and seen a lot. With a self loathing that is backseat to the anger and conviction in those eyes.

Walking away from the mirror he took off his quiver and set down his bow, both now set on the work bench. Sitting down at his computer he accessed everything he had on Anarky.

Now the smart thing to do would be to have interrogated one of the men he dispatched tonight to find out Anarky's location but his research showed that Anarky constantly moved and was not in one spot, which was smart.

Shinji's goal was to minimize (hopefully outright stop it) the damage, predict Anarky's next target, and hopefully draw his attention towards him to weed him out.

It would be difficult but he will accomplish it, he had a promise to keep.

"I will not run away." Shinji Ikari vowed.

Time to hunt.

XXX

**AN: This is the start of one of my many many new ideas. Sorry for being gone college, writer's block, and many other thing's came up. Hopefully this will catch on, remember to leave a review and let me know if you like the prologue. This is a complete AU in Evangelion with Shinji Ikari donning the hood of Green Arrow. Hope it's good, have a good day or night depending on where you are. **


End file.
